


Storie di un magnifico principe e di tutti gli altri

by chocoCate, EchoOfSilence



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dragon Trainer, Hansel e Gretel, Multi, collabang, fantasy!au, rapunzel - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoCate/pseuds/chocoCate, https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoOfSilence/pseuds/EchoOfSilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il principe Gilbert non è il principe che tutti desiderano. Stanco di provare a cambiarlo con le buone, il Re decide che Gilbert dovrà viaggiare per un anno da solo, prima di tornare nel regno e diventare Re. Questa è la storia delle sue avventure... o delle avventure in cui si ritroverà.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

     C’era una volta un regno lontano. Non era il più grande, né il più bello, né il più ricco, ma la gente era laboriosa e, nel corso degli anni, il piccolo regno, che chiameremo Germania, prosperò, dando vita a una moltitudine di vivaci cittadine. Il Palazzo reale era sempre aperto a chiunque volesse chiedere consiglio ai sovrani, e il Re e la Regina erano amati da tutti per la loro saggezza. Tanta fu quindi la gioia del popolo per la nascita di un erede, che il Regno festeggiò con grandi feste per un mese intero.  
Il piccolo fu chiamato Gilbert, poiché grandi erano le aspettative su di lui. Di certo, pensava il popolo, sarebbe stato un re saggio e nobile come i suoi genitori, forte e coraggioso.  
     A quattordici anni Gilbert ottenne il titolo di miglior combattente tra i ragazzi della sua età (e anche più grandi, a volte), ma divenne anche il peggior malandrino del Regno! Rubava i dolci dalle cucine, si nascondeva per non andare alle lezioni, scappava in paese per fare gruppo con gli altri bambini, alzava le gonne alle cameriere, complottava segretamente con i principi Antonio e Francis per fare scherzi.  
Il Re e la Regina, poveri loro, non sapevano cosa fare. Gilbert, nonostante fosse spesso sgridato, sembrava non voler mai imparare la lezione e, una settimana dopo, ripeteva le stesse marachelle. Durante i discorsi seri che il Re gli faceva, si metteva a dormire. La Regina, intanto, di nuovo incinta, non riusciva più ad inseguirlo per i corridoi per farlo vestire decentemente quando avevano ospiti.  
Chissà come si sarebbe comportato con il nuovo fratellino, pensava spesso la coppia regale.  
Gilbert però, non appena vide il piccolo Ludwig, sorprese entrambi.  
Chiese: “Posso tenerlo in braccio?” con un’espressione tanto seria e solenne, che mai nessuno aveva visto sul suo volto, che la Regina non glielo poté negare.  
Gilbert poteva non essere un ragazzo né un principe modello, ma di certo sarebbe stato il miglior fratello del mondo, capirono subito Re e Regina quando videro quanto affetto provava per Ludwig.  
“È così piccolo” disse Gilbert, sorpreso. “Lo proteggerò io!”  
Così Re e Regina dimenticarono quanto loro figlio li avesse fatti penare, sorpresi dal suo buon cuore a tal punto da accettare le lamentele settimanali delle Guardie incaricate di proteggere il piccolo Ludwig. Gilbert, infatti, si era incaricato da solo di sovraintendere al loro lavoro.

La ritrovata pazienza dei regnanti, però, ebbe fine quando Ludwig crebbe.  
Ludwig era forte e coraggioso quanto il fratello, ma era anche studioso e serio, caratteristiche che perfettamente si addicevano ad un futuro sovrano, come spesso il Re ricordava a Gilbert.  
“Che sia re, allora!” rispondeva Gilbert. “Io non voglio regnare, è tutto serio e non si può nemmeno scherzare!”  
“Basta così” intimò infine un giorno il Re mentre discutevano a cena.  
Subito tutti tacquero. Gilbert lo guardò con un’occhiata di sfida.  
“Tu sei l’erede, e tu regnerai”  
Gilbert aprì bocca per controbattere, ma il Re lo interruppe.  
“Così però non puoi farlo. Io non ci sarò sempre e non portò coprire o aggiustare i tuoi errori. Se qui non impari, allora imparerai fuori da questo regno. Vagherai per il mondo per un anno, da solo, e tornerai qui”  
“Chi ti dice che tornerò?” rispose Gilbert.  
Lo sguardo del Re si posò per un attimo su Ludwig e Gilbert, sebbene poi avrebbe detto che tornare era sua intenzione fin dall’inizio, seppe di aver perso. Ludwig, sotto gli sguardi attenti di padre e fratello, arrossì imbarazzato e cercò di farsi piccolo senza successo (era ormai un bel ragazzone quasi alla fine dell’adolescenza, imbarazzato e non ancora completamente sicuro di sé).  
“Un anno, o le guardie verranno a cercarti dovunque tu sia” concluse il Re.

“Amico, questo fa proprio schifo” disse Antonio con empatia. Accanto a lui, Francis annuì lievemente.  
I tre compagni erano all’aria aperta, stesi ad eccezione di Francis - non poteva mica accettare che i suoi capelli si sporcassero d’erba! - parlando delle ultime notizie, mentre nel castello i servitori correvano a destra e a manca per preparare i bagagli della partenza. Gilbert era certo che avrebbe buttato almeno metà delle cose che gli avrebbero fatto portare.  
“Schifo?!” esclamò lui. “È magnifico, invece, come me! Anziché rimanere chiuso in quelle mura noiose, me ne vado a far casino e a divertirmi!”  
Antonio lo guardò sorpreso. “Non ci avevo pensato. Che invidia!” disse.  
“Tutto quello stare all’aria aperta non può fare bene alla pelle” disse Francis. “Ma almeno puoi divertirti con le ragazze”  
“Nah! Le ragazze sono per gli sfigati! Senza offesa, Francis”  
Francis agitò la mano, con un sorriso. “Un giorno imparerai ad apprezzarle”  
“Quel giorno voglio esserci” disse Antonio.  
“Mai!” esclamò Gilbert con determinazione.  
“Il giorno del tuo matrimonio, guarda dietro di te: staremo lì e ti diremo ‘te l’avevo detto!’”  
“Sì, e quello stesso giorno Ludwig imparerà a ballare la macarena”  
I tre risero, senza alcuna preoccupazione al mondo, godendosi il cielo sereno e l’aria fresca. La giornata era perfetta per una partenza, ma non a loro non passò minimamente per la testa. Erano troppo occupati, del resto, a fare piani per i prossimi balli reali. Far scomparire all’improvviso i mantelli di tutti senza farsi scoprire era un’impresa ardua e non senza rischi. Gilbert non desiderava perdere altro tempo a sentire un’altra sgridata dei suoi genitori.  
Il loro mondo perfetto però non poteva durare a lungo. Un servitore si avvicinò loro e si rivolse a Gilbert.  
“I vostri bagagli sono pronti, signore” disse e si allontanò.  
Francis e Antonio si scambiarono una occhiata significativa, e questo bastò loro per decidere che fare.  
“Gilbert, vogliamo venire con te. Siamo tuoi amici e vogliamo esserci” disse l’ultimo in tutta serietà.  
Gilbert sorrise. “Nah, non voglio mettervi nei guai. Sarebbe davvero poco magnifico da parte mia”  
“Dopo quanto, vent’anni?, che ci conosciamo, solo adesso decidi che non vuoi metterci nei guai?” disse Francis, quasi sgridandolo, con un sorriso sulla faccia.  
“Ne abbiamo passate troppe insieme per lasciarti solo ora”  
“Ragazzi, calmatevi! Sono il Magnifico Gilbert, niente mi può fermare! Ci rivedremo qui tra un anno, e vedrete!” rispose Gilbert.

Così, un giorno primaverile nel Regno di Germania, il principe Gilbert partì all’avventura, solo con un cavallo e i bagagli molto più leggeri di quando erano stati appena preparati, senza guardarsi indietro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prologo scritto da aerith1992  
> Icon di Echo


	2. Capitolo uno

 

     C’erano state sparizioni, ogni tanto; qualcuno si avventurava per i sentieri che portavano al cuore della foresta e spariva nel nulla, come se fosse stato inghiottito dal groviglio di alberi. Qualcuno al villaggio parlava di una strega, altri semplicemente erano convinti che quelle persone erano scappate in cerca di fortuna.  
Nessuno sapeva cosa succedeva veramente.  
Le persone sparivano e non tornavano più.  
Lili, la secondogenita del taglialegna di quella piccola comunità, non aveva mai avuto paura della foresta: era cresciuta accompagnando il padre e il fratello maggiore Vash attraverso le fronde e sapeva cosa era nascosto fra le ombre; certo, il padre s’era raccomandato molte volte che non si addentrassero troppo, ma entrambi i fratelli sapevano che era per via dei sentieri poco curati e per il labirinto che i rami e il sottobosco creavano.  
E così, alla notizia di una nuova sparizione Lili e Vash non se n’erano preoccupati più di tanto, impegnati a mandare avanti l’attività del padre, ormai anziano e debilitato, e come ogni altra mattina erano partiti per una dura giornata nella foresta.

Staccò un pezzo di carne con forza, masticandolo vigorosamente e sentendo alcune schegge d’osso scrocchiare sotto i suoi denti ma non le importava, già sentiva la magia fare effetto: la pelle si tendeva nuovamente, i muscoli ritrovavano la loro vigorosità e il corpo perdeva il peso degli anni.  
Dette un nuovo morso e si guardò il dorso della mano, trovandola di nuovo giovane e delicata.  
Ridacchiò, aspettandosi la solita voce gracchiante e, invece, la poté sentire di nuovo roca e sensuale.  
Stirò le labbra in un sorriso: sapeva che quella magia era proibita ma non poteva farne a meno, non voleva essere vecchia.  
Non voleva essere brutta.  
Voleva semplicemente rimanere giovane e bella.  
In eterno.

A Lili piaceva guardare la schiena di suo fratello Vash, che le camminava sempre davanti con l’accetta poggiata tranquillamente sulla spalla destra: le dava un senso di sicurezza mentre percorrevano il sentiero che conduceva al cuore della foresta, in cerca della legna migliore.  
“Mantieni il passo”  
“Sì” rispose la ragazza, affrettandosi e affiancando il fratello. “La radura di cui parlava papà dovrebbe essere vicina, vero?”  
Vash annuì seccamente con la testa, lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé, intento a studiare la vegetazione e pronto all’azione nel caso qualcosa o qualcuno fosse sbucato e avesse messo in pericolo lui e la sorella.  
Sarebbe stata una lunga giornata di lavoro e quasi ringraziava il Cielo che Lili era voluta andare con lui, anche se gli dispiaceva per il padre lasciato solo a casa.  
“Vash?” la voce della giovane lo distolse dai suoi sensi di colpa e si voltò verso di lei. “C’è una persona là”  
Più in là, c’era un ragazzo dai capelli candidi che stava…  
Stava…  
Stava litigando con un cavallo?  
“Fratello?”  
Vash scosse il capo, cercando di scacciare l’immagine di ciò che aveva appena visto. “Forse è una di quelle povere anime che si son perse nel bosco”  
“Ma non l’ho mai visto al villaggio”  
“Lasciamolo stare, Lili. Dobbiamo arrivare alla radura e fare la legna prima che tramonti il sole”  
“Sì, fratello”

“Come hai osato?” ringhiò Gilbert, guardando male il proprio cavallo che aveva avuto l’ardire di disarcionarlo e che lo stava fissando con palese disgusto.  
Quel cavallo non voleva capire con chi aveva a che fare.  
Quel cavallo non capiva che aveva avuto l’onore di portare lui, il principe Gilbert.  
“Prostrati ai miei piedi e chiedimi scusa, equino!” ordinò, ma la bestia non si mosse ma, anzi, lo ignorò bellamente andando a brucare un po’ d’erba. “Ma mi hai sentito?”  
Una risata si levò alle spalle di Gilbert, facendolo voltare e trovare lo sguardo divertito di un biondo.  
“Ti prego, continua! E’ spassoso!”  
Spassoso.  
Come osava definirlo spassoso?  
Lui era Gilbert, il magnifico! Era affascinante, bello, meraviglioso ma non spassoso.  
“Tu chi sei?”  
“Mi chiamo Alfred”  
Alfred.  
Un nome che non gli diceva niente.  
“Cosa stai facendo qui?”  
“Guardavo una scenetta comica”  
“Anche tu sei in cerca di avventure?”  
“No, sto cercando un tesoro, ma non so…”  
“Perché esiti, ragazzo?” chiese Gilbert, interessato.  
“Dicono che ci sia una maledizione sul tesoro”  
Gilbert rise rumorosamente. “Maledizioni? Le maledizioni non esistono! Sono solo storie per allocchi!”  
“Allora andrò a prenderlo!” esclamò Alfred.

Lili era sparita.  
Era stato impegnato a prendere ad accettate uno dei frassini e non si era accorto che sua sorella era svanita come le tante altre persone che non erano più tornate dal bosco.  
No, non Lili.  
Non sua sorella.  
Strinse i pugni, guardandosi attorno: doveva pur aver lasciato qualche traccia! Una persona non scompariva così, nel nulla; dovevano esserci impronte, rametti spezzati, qualsiasi cosa.  
Non c’era nessuna strega in quel bosco.  
Forse era tornata verso casa e, timorosa di disturbarlo, non gli aveva detto niente.  
Strinse l’accetta e s’avventurò per il sentiero che avevano intrapreso quella mattina, stando ben attento a qualsiasi segno, qualsiasi cosa che gli avesse fatto capire dove fosse andata sua sorella.  
E se la strega l’avesse rapita?  
No, non doveva pensarci.  
Lili era tornata a casa, sana e salva.  
Lili non poteva…  
Un rumore alla sua sinistra l’attirò: forse era Lili, ma era stato troppe volte fra quelle fronde per non sapere che nascondevano molti pericoli. Vash alzò le braccia, pronto a colpire l’aggressore o a fermarsi nel caso fosse stata sua sorella e rimase in attesa, mentre il rumore si faceva sempre più vicino.  
No, non era Lili.  
Strinse maggiormente il manico, pronto a sferrare il colpo: attese, finché le fronde vicino a lui si mossero e, solo allora, abbassò l’accetta mancando il suo bersaglio.  
“Ma sei deficiente?” tuonò una voce maschile palesemente arrabbiata. “Volevi sfregiare il mio magnifico volto?”  
Il pazzo che parlava col cavallo.  
Un ragazzone biondo, comparso dietro alle spalle del pazzo, intervenne. “Uh, dopo la scenetta comica, adesso c’è quella splatter?”  
“Senti, ma perché non te ne vai da qualche altra parte a cercare il tuo tesoro?”  
Di certo c’era lui dietro la sparizione di sua sorella, decise Vash.  
“Dov’è Lili?” chiese imperiosamente.  
“Chi?”

Lili aveva paura, il suo corpo tremava e il suo cuore batteva nel petto a velocità forsennata, eppure la persona davanti a lei non era paurosa ma, invece, era una donna bellissima, che la fissava con un sorriso caldo.  
“Cosa c’è, piccola?” le bisbigliò, accarezzandole i capelli dorati. “Hai forse paura che ti mangi?”  
Lili scosse vigorosamente il capo, mentre la sconosciuta le sorrideva, mettendole sotto al naso un vassoio pieno di biscotti appena sfornati: se non voleva farle male, perché l’aveva portata lì?  
“Vuoi un biscotto, piccina?”

“E, quindi, hai perso tua sorella.”  
Vash ringhiò, maledicendosi per aver permesso a quei due di accompagnarlo nella ricerca di Lili: Gilbert, così si chiamava il pazzo che parlava con i cavalli, sembrava deciso a fargli notare ogni suo più minimo mancamento; mentre Alfred, il nome dell’altro, sembrava trovare interesse in tutto ciò che lo circondava.  
Mai più chiedere aiuto ai pazzi, decretò dentro di sé Vash.  
“Non l’ho persa. Mi sono girato e non c’era più”  
“Questo si chiama perdere qualcosa”  
“E se fosse andata là?” domandò Alfred, puntando il dito verso destra e facendo fermare gli altri due, poco più avanti.  
Gilbert e Vash tornarono sui loro passi, osservando nella direzione indicata dal biondo e ritrovandosi a guardare una casetta interamente fatta di dolci: le mura sembravano fatte di marzapane, il tetto era coperto di glassa e decorato con la frutta candita, così come anche le finestra e la piccola porta d’ingresso. Nel giardino erano piantati tanti bastoncini di zucchero, bianchi e rossi, intervallati da grossi bigné ricoperti di crema colorata.  
“La casa della strega…” mormorò Vash, portandosi una mano alla bocca.  
“A me sembra una casa di dolci. Una magnifica casa fatta di dolci, quando tornerò a palazzo ne farò costruire una.”  
“Al villaggio dicevano che nella foresta c’era una strega che attirava i bambini con la sua casa fatta interamente di dolci, però non ci avevo mai creduto.”  
“Pensi che tua sorella sia là?” domandò Alfred, fissandolo con interesse.  
“Anche Lili sa di quella storia”  
“Ma forse è stata portata là di forza”  
Gilbert si parò davanti a due, le gambe ben aperte e le mani piazzate sui fianchi. “Il magnifico Gilbert ha deciso di andare a vedere quella casa”  
“Io devo trovare mia sorella!”  
“E se fosse là dentro?” ipotizzò Alfred, passandosi una mano fra i capelli biondi, arruffandoli. “Magari è in balia della strega.”  
Vash fissò i due, scuotendo poi il capo e stringendo meglio l’accetta che, ancora, teneva in mano: “D’accordo” dichiarò mogio, pregando in cuor suo che Lili non fosse veramente là.

Voleva mangiarla.  
Quella era la strega di cui aveva sentito parlare da piccola.  
Lili si portò una mano al cuore, sentendolo battere furiosamente: la donna aveva tirato fuori un pentolone, iniziando a buttarci un po’ di verdure dentro, poi s’era voltata verso di lei con una mannaia in mano e aveva assestato un colpo, che era andato a finire contro il tavolo; solo allora Lili era scappata, nascondendosi in un armadio del piano superiore, mentre la strega era impegnata a liberare la lama.  
Poi l’aveva sentita, mentre girava per casa e la cercava.  
Ancora poco e l’avrebbe trovata.  
“Piccina, dove sei? Non voglio farti niente, fidati, voglio solo mangiarti” dichiarò, ridendo stridula e facendole accapponare la pelle.  
Un singhiozzo le sfuggì dalle labbra: ecco, perché l’aveva portata via dalla radura e trascinata fin lì con la scusa di darle qualcosa da bere per il fratello.  
Vash, dove sei?  
I passi della strega si fecero più vicini e, presto, l’avrebbe trovata: rimase a tremare, cercando di appiattarsi per quanto poteva contro il pavimento dell’armadio.  
Non voleva morire.  
Non lì.  
Vash, perdonami.  
“Ehilà!” un urlo da fuori la fece sobbalzare.  
Le era sembrata che fosse una voce maschile, ma non n’era sicura. Sentì la strega imprecare e i passi allontanarsi, dirigendosi al piano inferiore e solo allora Lili tirò un sospiro di sollievo.

“Posso esservi utile?”  
La donna che aveva aperto la porta della casina di dolci non era una strega ma una bellissima signora dai lunghi capelli color ebano e la pelle d’alabastro.  
“Sto cercando mia sorella” dichiarò risoluto Vash, spintonando Gilbert e ignorando la sua occhiata arrabbiata.  
“Mi dispiace ma non ho visto nessuno”  
Alfred sorrise, picchiettandosi il naso. “Eppure il mio naso sente l’odore di un’altra persona”  
“Vi starete sbagliando, messere”  
Vash strinse maggiormente il manico dell’accetta, respirando a pieni polmoni.  
“Lili, dove sei? Sono venuto a salvarti!” urlò con tutto il fiato che aveva, ricevendo in cambio solamente il silenzio.  
“Visto?” dichiarò trionfante la donna, piegando le labbra carnose in un sorriso.  
“Vash!” giunse dall’interno della casetta.  
“Lili!” esclamò Vash, mettendoci un piede dentro e non curandosi della mora che stringeva la porta. “Lili, dove sei?”  
La sua sorellina apparve nella tromba delle scale, il volto completamente sconvolto e il fiato ansante.  
“Vash, è la strega!” esclamò, additando la padrona di casa che aveva alzato la mannaia, che ancora teneva in mano, e stava per sferrare un colpo; il giovane taglialegna si voltò, giusto in tempo per vedere la lama di una spada, frapporsi fra lui e l’arma impropria della donna, facendo volare via quest’ultima.  
“Sono sempre stato magnifico con la spada” dichiarò Gilbert, mentre Alfred afferrava la strega per le braccia e le sorrideva sicuro.  
“Grazie” borbottò Vash, voltandosi poi verso la sorellina e prendendola fra le braccia, sentendole tremante. “È tutto finito, Lili”  
“Ho avuto tanta paura, Vash. Voleva uccidermi e mangiarmi”  
“Ed è quello che farò” ringhiò la donna, tenuta salda da Alfred che non la lasciava andare nemmeno per un secondo.  
“Cosa facciamo di lei?” domandò il taglialegna, fissando i due che lo avevano aiutato. “Non possiamo lasciarla stare”  
“Ci pensiamo noi, tu porta tua sorella a casa” disse Alfred, sorridendo e scambiandosi un’occhiata con Gilbert, che era rimasto stranamente silenzioso per tutto il tempo.

“Arrosto di strega” dichiarò Gilbert, fissando il forno chiuso e da cui provenivano le urla strazianti della donna. “Che cosa poco…poco…”  
“Magnifica?”  
“Esattamente. Come quest’avventura! M’aspettavo qualcosa di meglio.”  
Alfred sorrise, stirando le braccia verso l’alto. “Forse la prossima. Beh, sarà meglio che mi rimetta a cercare il mio tesoro”  
“Io devo trovare la mia avventura!”  
“Buona fortuna”

La vista della loro piccola casetta non era mai stata tanto confortante quanto quel giorno, si ritrovò a pensare Vash che, la mano stretta in quella della sorella, stava fissando la loro dimora.  
“Vash?”  
“Sì?”  
“Ma uno di quei due che ti hanno aiutato…”  
“Sì?”  
“Non era il pazzo che parlava con il cavallo?”  
“Già”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitolo uno scritto da Echo  
> Icon di Echo


	3. Capitolo due

  

     Dopo l’ultima avventura, di certo Gilbert non si era annoiato a cavalcare da solo di villaggio in villaggio, attraverso montagne e foreste. Anzi, abituato com’era ad essere sempre circondato da persone attratte dalla sua superiorità, era fantastico essere finalmente magnificamente da solo (o solamente magnifico?). No, non si stava per niente annoiando. Le canzonacce che aveva imparato nel paese quando era più giovane non stavano diventando ridondanti come la sua splendida voce, né le locande in cui passava la notte gratuitamente grazie al suo titolo lo stavano tediando.  
     Era solo suo dovere, quindi, - non solo per questo, no, ma certamente non perché gli interessava il gossip - ascoltare le notizie con attenzione, sebbene fossero non più che semplici pettegolezzi di paese. Seduto al bancone di un’anonima bettola, proprio di fronte al raggio d’azione del locandiere, poteva sentire tutto. Avrebbe dovuto prestare attenzione al fatto che intere famiglie ultimamente affollavano il posto ma, troppo occupato ad assaporare la deliziosa birra offertagli - la migliore della contea, dicevano -, non si era interessato ad altro se non ad ubriacarsi come se non ci fosse un domani.  
I clienti fissi della bettola, invece, erano perplessi a tal punto che uno di loro, con la scusa di rifornire il suo tavolo di liquidi, chiese finalmente “Ma che succede?”  
Il locandiere, occupato ad asciugare lo stesso boccale da un quarto d’ora, finalmente lo posò e scosse lentamente la testa. “Grossi guai” sussurrò dopo essersi guardato attorno con attenzione. Inutile dire che tutta quella segretezza subito attirò l’interesse di Gilbert che subito si mise ad ascoltare, esaltato all’idea di una qualche succosa novità.  
“Vengono tutti dal villaggio qui vicino. Scappano prima che sia troppo tardi, dicono. Un drago è comparso dal nulla e scappano prima che le loro case vengano bruciate. Nessuno sa cosa fare. È il caos”  
Il cliente impallidì.  
“Ha!” esclamò Gilbert, sbattendo con forza il suo boccale sul bancone e nel frattempo attirando l’attenzione di tutti. “Un drago non può farmi nemmeno un graffio! Ditemi la strada per il villaggio sotto attacco e il Magnifico Me sconfiggerà quel drago in un batter d’occhio!”  
Con un ghigno vittorioso si volse ad osservare il suo pubblico, che lo osservava allibito. Una reazione del genere era comprensibile, pensò Gilbert con magnanimità: chi non sarebbe rimasto sorpreso e affascinato da lui, il giovane cavaliere che si apprestava allo scontro con una temibile bestia senza alcuna paura?  
“Locandiere!” esclamò. La sua voce rimbombò nella locanda silenziosa.  
“Basta seguire la via, ignorando la strada che porta alla foresta al bivio” rispose debolmente quello, sicuramente sconvolto dalla sua prontezza di spirito.  
Gilbert tirò una moneta d’oro al locandiere, alzandosi nel frattempo dalla sua sedia, conscio di avere tutta l’attenzione su di sé e trionfalmente camminò verso l’uscita.  
“Il drago non è più un problema” annunciò prima di richiudere la porta alle sue spalle.  
Subito tutti iniziarono a parlare tra loro, perplessi, chiedendosi chi fosse il pazzo che aveva appena parlato, e l’atmosfera tornò come prima.  
“Ha veramente intenzione di partire di notte?” chiese l’uomo ancora fermo al bancone.  
“Pare proprio di sì” rispose il locandiere, riprendendo distrattamente ad asciugare lo stesso boccale che prima aveva appoggiato. “Non ho nemmeno avuto il tempo di finire di parlare”  
“Che altro c’è da dire?” chiese l’uomo incuriosito.  
“Non è l’unico che sfiderà il drago, quell’uomo. Pare che un mago professionista abbia sentito la notizia e si sia diretto allo stesso villaggio. Pazzi” concluse, scuotendo la testa.

     I draghi ormai da tempo erano una rarità. I più grandi esperti del Regno più e più volte avevano ripetuto che non ne esistevano più.  
“Eccone uno” aveva pensato con soddisfazione Arthur Kirkland, figlio minore della grande famiglia Kirkland, notoriamente conosciuta per la sua lunga linea di cacciatori di draghi, una volta saputa la notizia.  
Per generazioni gli esperti avevano bollato la loro attività come ‘sorpassata’ e ‘inutile’ e per generazioni i Kirkland erano sopravvissuti, integrandosi come maghi ma aspettando il momento buono. Ora che finalmente un drago era comparso, lasciando gli esperti sconcertati, Arthur aveva colto l’occasione al volo. Per anni aveva desiderato superare i suoi fratelli, e finalmente l’occasione era arrivata. Niente avrebbe dato maggior lustro alla sua famiglia e gloria a lui più che l’uccisione del temibile drago che vessava un povero villaggio!  
Dopo giorni di cammino, però, la meta lo deluse. Come tutti del resto, Arthur aveva immaginato un villaggio ormai distrutto, con le case in fiamme e i campi abbandonati. Invece, un gruppo di persone ancora lavorava sodo, all’apparenza sereno, e le case sembravano ancora tutte intatte. Perplesso, Arthur decise di osservare i dintorni e fare domande in giro.  
     “È comparso da un giorno all’altro” gli dissero quella sera nella taverna locale “Ha attaccato una casa e se n’è andato. È stato terrificante. È enorme!”  
“Non ha fatto altro?” chiese Arthur, incuriosito. “Bruciato i campi, attaccato le greggi…”  
“Niente”  
“Ma è tornato più volte”  
“Sì”  
“E che ha fatto?”  
“Niente. È volato sempre verso quella casa, ha fatto parecchio rumore e se n’è andato”  
Strano, pensò Arthur. Non aveva mai visto dei draghi prima, ma li aveva studiati abbastanza a lungo da sapere che questo non era un comportamento normale. Doveva esserci sotto qualcosa e, Arthur ne era certo, doveva avere a che fare con quella casa.  
“Vive più nessuno lì?”  
“No, è abbandonata da anni”  
Arthur annuì, sovrappensiero. “Quel drago vuole qualcosa dal vostro villaggio” chiese, infine. “Perché non ve ne andate?”  
L’uomo con cui stava parlando, dalla pelle scura e mani callose, tratti tipici di chi lavorava tutto il giorno nei campi, fece un sorriso sghembo. “Non abbiamo altro oltre alla terra. Nessun drago ci può far scappare”  
Arthur avrebbe espresso ammirazione per la sua tenacia, magari offrendogli da bere, ma, all’improvviso, la porta sbatté rumorosamente contro il muro, attirando la sua attenzione. Un uomo di cui non conosceva bene il viso ma certamente di fama era sull’uscio, con un ghigno largo da un orecchio all’altro.  
“Il Fantastico me è arrivato per uccidere il drago!” proclamò a gran voce.  
Arthur si alzò in piedi. “Troppo tardi, principe Gilbert”  
“Chi diamine sei tu?” chiese l’altro.  
Arthur trattenne un suono di protesta. Come, chi diamine era? I Kirkland erano tanto conosciuti quanto la famiglia Reale, se non di più ai confini del Regno, dove spesso erano chiamati in aiuto. Anziché parlare, Arthur preferì osservare il principe con sdegno. I clienti della taverna li osservavano con malcelato interesse.  
Gilbert non fece altro che ridere.  
“Sono Arthur Kirkland” finalmente rispose, offeso. “Discendente di Sir George, il primo cacciatore di draghi. Hanno chiamato la mia famiglia in aiuto e io sono accorso”  
“Un nanetto come te?” chiese Gilbert, ridendo ancora più forte.  
“Non sono un nanetto!”  
“Sì che lo sei”  
“Di certo sarei più capace di te a uccidere il drago, signor rompiballe!”  
“Ah sì? Come faresti? Nascondendoti tra i bruchi? Le tue sopracciglia non si noterebbero!”  
“Tu brutto-“  
“E come intendi sconfiggere il drago? Agitando le tue dita nell’aria e facendo comparire brillantini?”  
“Come farai tu? Cosa può fare un bastoncino contro una bestia tale?”  
“Pfui, tutti sanno che i maghi sono mammolette!”  
Un forte tuono risuonò nell’aria quando Arthur sbatté un piede per terra, furioso. “Adesso basta. Tu, io, domani mattina, alla casa che il drago attacca”  
Gilbert sorrise. “Accetto la sfida. Vediamo chi si piscia sotto per primo.”

     Anche l’infame casa abbandonata, scoprì Arthur la mattina seguente, fu una delusione. Oltre al tetto scoperchiato e abbandonato a pochi metri di distanza, niente in essa era diverso dalle altre case: il legno scuro di cui era fatta era ormai vecchio e coperto in certi punti da piante rampicanti selvagge. La porta di ingresso era semiaperta, quasi un invito ad entrare a chiunque fosse abbastanza stupido.  
Lui non rientrava in quella categoria, si convinse Arthur. Prima di tutto era colpa di Gilbert che non si era ancora fatto vivo nonostante fossero le dieci passate, e non bisognava dimenticare che era lì per indagare.  
Non che il drago avesse lasciato molti indizi.  
L’unica cosa che poteva fare era entrare là dentro, cercando di dimenticare il fatto che il drago sarebbe potuto comparire da un momento all’altro.  
“Paura eh? Vedi che puoi ritirarti!” disse Gilbert alle sue spalle. I suoi amici più cari avrebbero immediatamente notato il pallore del suo volto e la mano che tremava leggermente sull’elsa della sua spada, ma Arthur, che non lo conosceva se non per la sua fama e il battibecco della sera prima, non poteva saperlo. A lui il principe pareva sicuro ed arrogante come al solito.  
“Ritirarmi? Pensavo che non avresti mostrato la tua brutta faccia qui. Visto che ci sei, però, possiamo entrare”  
Così Arthur mosse i primi verso l’edificio, sicuro che il principe l’avrebbe seguito. Non poteva mica rischiare il suo orgoglio!  
     La porta cigolò rumorosamente mentre Arthur l’apriva con solo un leggero tremolio della mano. La stanza di fronte a lui e Gilbert era normalissima, se non per le ragnatele sparse ovunque e la luce entrava dai buchi sul soffitto, pavimento del secondo piano, illuminando i loro dintorni. Un luccichio proprio sotto le scale di legno attrasse l’attenzione di Gilbert, che superò Arthur sull’uscio e si fece strada tra i vecchi mobili mangiati dai tarli.  
“Toh, guarda un po’!” esclamò trionfante, dopo essersi piegato, mostrando una peculiare moneta d’oro ad Arthur.  
Il mago lo raggiunse immediatamente, studiando le incisioni della moneta con preoccupazione.  
“Sarebbe meglio lasciarla lì” suggerì. “Potrebbe avere a che fare con quello che è successo qui”  
“Stupidaggini!” esclamò Gilbert, intascandola con un ghigno. “Se inizi a fartela sotto per una moneta, allora è meglio che non sali. Ci potrebbe essere roba da veri uomini lì sopra”  
Arthur borbottò un insulto a mezza voce mentre metteva piede sulle scale scricchiolanti. Gilbert lo seguì a ruota, cadendo di faccia sul primo scalino. Arthur rise, divertito.  
“Stupidi trucchetti da mago”  
Quanto volentieri avrebbe replicato Arthur che intanto era cascato nel suo stupido trucchetto! La vista però del secondo piano lo aveva lasciato senza parole. Il soffitto era stato scoperchiato senza fare tanti complimenti, e delle grosse indentature su quello che rimaneva del muro di legno mostravano chiaramente che gli artigli del drago erano lunghi quanto almeno le braccia di Arthur, se non di più. Ancora più stupefacenti, però, erano le gigantesche casse in buona condizione abbandonate nell’angolo più lontano dalle scale.  
Tumpf.  
“Ma che diamine-“ esclamò Gilbert.  
Tumpf.  
“Il drago!” urlava la gente del villaggio, ma il cielo era limpido, senza alcuna traccia della bestia.  
Tumpf.  
Arthur si avvicinò ad una cassa, come in trance, e fece forza per aprirla, ignorando il forte rumore.  
Tumpf.  
Una macchia di colore diversa, notò finalmente Gilbert, si stava avvicinando. Era il drago, grande quanto il suo castello, ricoperto di scaglie celesti come il cielo in un giorno di sole. I suoi artigli riflettevano la luce e il rumore delle sue gigantesche ali si potevano udire per tutto il villaggio.  
“Porc- Scappiamo!” esclamò Gilbert, correndo in un battibaleno fuori dalla casa. Arthur non lo sentì.  
Tumpf.  
La cassa era piena fino all’orlo di monete d’oro simili a quella che aveva preso Gilbert. Arthur dovette coprirsi gli occhi, accecato dal riflesso del sole. Mai aveva visto così tanta ricchezza, pensò ammutolito ed incapace di muoversi.  
Tumpf.  
Un’ombra ricoprì interamente la stanza e finalmente Arthur alzò lo sguardo. Un occhio celeste enorme lo stava studiando. Arthur, terrorizzato, scoprì di non riuscire a muoversi.  
Questo era il tipo di bestie che i suoi antenati avevano sconfitto per anni ed anni. Creature magiche, antiche come la terra e nemiche degli umani. I suoi antenati, realizzò Arthur, erano dei pazzi. Era solo un mago, troppo magro e senza muscoli, come avrebbe mai potuto sconfiggere quel drago? Ora capiva come mai era riuscito a ottenere l’incarico al posto dei suoi fratelli.  
Era una missione suicida.  
Il drago ringhiò e Arthur, intimorito, riuscì ad indietreggiare. Gli artigli della bestia passarono proprio sopra di lui, ma non lo toccarono. Invece si strinsero intorno alla cassa che Arthur aveva aperto, chiudendola, e la alzarono in aria. Arthur assistette immobile alla scena.  
Tumpf. Tumpf. Tumpf.  
Il drago volò via e Arthur si accorse di aver trattenuto il fiato per tutto il tempo. Sollevato prese una lunga boccata d’aria e lentamente uscì dalla casa. Lo sguardo di Gilbert diceva chiaramente che non si era aspettato di vederlo tornare.  
“Mi pare di aver vinto la sfida” disse con un filo di voce. All’improvviso, Arthur si accorse di non esserne felice.

     Checché Gilbert ne dicesse, la magia era piuttosto utile per l’impresa in cui Arthur si stava per cimentare. Uccidere il drago nel villaggio come il principe avrebbe fatto era una mossa poco saggia: avrebbe distrutto le case e rimuovere la carcassa sarebbe stato impossibile. Invece, Arthur aveva deciso di localizzare la tana del drago attraverso la sua magia e lì aspettare il momento buono per agire. Per questo si era avventurato per la foresta a nord del villaggio, spesso scalando ripidi pendii, cercando di non tremare al pensiero di ciò che l’aspettava e maledirsi per la sua stupidità. Aveva deciso di non pensare più al danno fatto e concentrarsi solo su quello che doveva fare. Spesso gli avevano dato della testa dura e ora era il momento di approfittare di questa sua qualità. La sua testardaggine era tutto quello che aveva.  
Una macchia celeste al di là degli alberi attirò l’attenzione di Arthur che recise immediatamente la sua magia. Aveva trovato il drago, ed era sempre più evidente man mano che gli si avvicinava. La creatura si mimetizzava perfettamente in cielo, come se fosse nata per volare e non per poggiare se sue zampe sul terreno.  
Il cuore di Arthur batteva forte, mentre camminava cercando di fare il meno rumore possibile, ma il mago restò concentrato, deciso più che mai a continuare a vivere. Ormai abbastanza vicino da poter vedere il drago riposare davanti da una grotta, decise di agire.  
Un fascio di luce colpì il drago, immobilizzandolo. La creatura aprì i suoi enormi occhi celesti, osservando Arthur avvicinarsi con un coltello in mano.  
Doveva fare velocemente, la magia non sarebbe durata a lungo, diceva la sua mente. Arthur però era paralizzato, sorpreso dalla paura che vide negli occhi del drago, tanto simile a quella che ora gli faceva tremare le mani. Sembrava quasi… umano. In quel momento, Arthur capì che non ce l’avrebbe fatta.  
“Maledizione” esclamò. Il suo coltello cadde a terra e la magia fu recisa.  
Il drago si erse per tutta la sua altezza, facendo sentire Arthur come una formica al suo cospetto.  
“Forza” gridò al drago, disperato. “Non posso ucciderti e non posso tornare indietro. Mangiami!”  
La testa del drago si abbassò al suo livello e Arthur chiuse gli occhi. Meglio morire mangiato da un drago, si disse, che morire da vigliacco. Fece un lungo respiro e addrizzò la schiena, aspettando, sentendo il fiato del drago su di sé. Un nuovo lungo respiro e Arthur era ancora vivo.  
“Che diamine aspetti?” chiese, irritato.  
Il fiato caldo del drago lo avvolse di nuovo, ma ancora una volta non successe altro. Arthur aprì gli occhi, scoprendo il muso del drago a una spanna da lui. Con un urlo, indietreggiò. Il drago respirò velocemente un paio di volte, in un modo simile… a una risata. Ora sì che Arthur era furioso. Sbattendo i piedi a terra si avvicinò al muso, puntandogli un dito contro.  
“Tu! Chi ti credi di essere, stupido drago! Mi prendi in giro mentre aspetto la mia morte? Io non credo proprio! Ora tu mi mangi e chiudiamo qui questa storia oppure ti giuro che avvelenerò le tue budella non appena questa storia finisce!”  
Il drago non sembrò particolarmente intimorito. Anzi, sembrò ridere di nuovo.  
Arthur ne aveva abbastanza. Sbattendo i piedi sul terreno, si allontanò borbottando di stupidi draghi maleducati che non sanno che non si gioca con il cibo. Il drago lo seguì rumorosamente e Arthur si voltò.  
“Hai cambiato idea, ora?” sbottò. Il drago scosse la testa. “Per essere un drago ti comporti come un umano parecchio irritante… Smettila di seguirmi!”  
Non doveva essere molto terrificante, realizzò Arthur quando a un suo passo seguì un tonfo sul terreno proprio dietro di sé.  
“Cosa vuoi da me?” chiese. Il drago lo guardò incuriosito. Stranamente, Arthur capì perfettamente cosa voleva dire. Che fosse la magia dei draghi o questo drago era particolarmente espressivo? Stupito, osservò la sua espressione prima di parlare lentamente, arricciando le sopracciglia in un’espressione insoddisfatta.  
“Dato che tu non mi vuoi mangiare e non posso tornare né al villaggio né a casa mia a mani vuote, sto cercando di pensare ad una soluzione. Potrei dire che non ti ho trovato, ma quanto durerebbe? Non so nemmeno cosa tu voglia da me o da quel povero villaggio” disse, senza capire perché stesse parlando a un drago, seppur senziente.  
Si sedette a terra, con la testa fra le mani. Il terreno attorno al mago fu attraversato da una potente vibrazione, come quella di un terremoto. Girando la testa, Arthur vide che il drago l’aveva imitato.  
Anche se non aveva ucciso il drago e non ne sarebbe stato capace, rifletté Arthur, ci doveva essere un’altra maniera per evitare che spaventasse ancora gli abitanti del villaggio. Accanto a lui, il drago scosse le sue ali, annoiato, emettendo un leggero ringhio che fece venire i brividi ad Arthur. Senza farsi notare, si allontanò un po’ dalla bestia. L'unica soluzione, pensò il mago, era impedire che il drago non arrivasse al villaggio... e Arthur sapeva esattamente come fare. Il drago immediatamente si rialzò, attento.  
"Penso proprio che ti dispiacerà di non avermi mangiato" disse Arthur allontanandosi dalla tana, seguito dal drago. Avrebbe dovuto percorrere una buona distanza, per ringraziarlo a malincuore di avergli risparmiato la vita. Camminò per un'ora, seguito dal drago incuriosito, che di tanto in tanto ringhiava, come per chiedere se fossero arrivati.  
"Se stai chiedendo quello che penso, sei davvero un pessimo drago. Davvero, sei stanco di camminare?"  
Uno sbuffo di fumo nero uscì dal naso del drago, che sembrava davvero poco contento. Arthur rise. "Siamo quasi arrivati"  
Si fermò all'improvviso, badando che il drago fosse dietro di lui, poi alzò le braccia e pronunciò una lunga serie di parole arcane. L'aria di fronte a lui brillò, per poi tornare normale. Arthur osservò il nulla e allungò una mano. Uno strato impalpabile sfiorò i suoi polpastrelli e il mago sorrise, soddisfatto del suo lavoro. Di buona lena, riprese a camminare per tornare alla tana. Il drago ruggì piano, richiamando la sua attenzione.  
"Ho tracciato una barriera attorno alla zona che ha per centro la tua tana. Finché ci sarò dentro, non potrai uscire"  
Il drago ruggì rumorosamente e si alzò in volo.  
"Se mi uccidi, non uscirai mai di qui!" esclamò Arthur, mentre il drago si allontanava, forse per verificare le sue parole.  
Ora, pensò il mago, doveva trovare un luogo dove stare.

     Per essere un drago, aveva preso piuttosto bene la notizia. Arthur aveva saggiamente deciso di stare alla larga dalla bestia per un po’: non l’avrebbe ucciso, certo, ma niente lo assicurava che non sarebbe stato ustionato dalle lingue di fuoco che poteva emettere dalle sue fauci, o graffiato dolorosamente dai suoi artigli. Invece, dopo un paio di giorni, Arthur aveva avuto la sveglia più traumatica della sua vita, scoprendo il muso azzurro del drago a meno di una spanna dalla sua faccia - e no, non aveva urlato come una femminuccia, per niente.  
Il drago lo aveva condotto a forza di spinte e ruggiti leggeri alla sua tana, che, ora che Arthur la vedeva meglio, era una caverna che si apriva in più passaggi.  
“Che vuoi che faccia?” chiese Arthur sospettoso.  
Il drago lo spinse ancora, verso quello che sembrava un mucchio informe di erbe e foglie grande quanto tre uomini, fino a farci cadere Arthur su. Il drago annuì e tornò verso l’entrata, lasciandolo da solo. Perplesso, studiò il mucchio sotto di sé, senza trovare tracce di piante velenose, ma solo di qualche stelo bruciacchiato. Esausto, Arthur si stese completamente, trovando il nuovo giaciglio piuttosto comodo e decisamente meglio delle radici sulle quali aveva cercato di riposare i giorni precedenti. Il drago l’aveva preparato per lui, un letto migliore in un posto riparato, realizzò Arthur un attimo prima di addormentarsi.  
     Era buio fuori quando Arthur si risvegliò, ma non sentiva freddo, né attorno a lui ara buio. Non lontano da lui bruciava quello che avrebbe potuto definire come un falò e, dall’altra parte, il drago sembrava riposare. Affamato, il mago notò subito la carcassa di un piccolo animale quasi bruciata poggiata a poca distanza dal suo giaciglio. Non appena poggiò piede sul terreno, il drago volse la testa nella sua direzione.  
Arthur saltò, spaventato. “È per me?” chiese, imbarazzato, cercando di ignorare la figuraccia.  
Avrebbe dovuto immaginare che il drago avrebbe visto tutto. Dei piccoli sbuffi neri uscirono ad intermittenza dalle narici del drago. Stava ridendo a sue spese. Di nuovo. Arthur arrossì.  
Il drago annuì.  
“Grazie” borbottò Arthur. “Anche per il giaciglio. Non che non ce l’avrei fatta da solo” chiarificò.  
Il drago rise ancora una volta, mostrando un’impressionante fila di denti aguzzi. Arthur rabbrividì mentre mangiava in silenzio.  
“Sei strano” disse infine. “Vai spesso al villaggio, ma non attacchi nessuno. Ho tentato di ucciderti, ma non mi hai fatto niente per proteggerti. Ti rinchiudo in quest’area, ma mi offri un riparo. Nessuno è così gentile, perché un drago sì?”  
Ancora silenzio. Il drago osservava Arthur, incapace di parlare e spiegarsi.  
“Basta così” continuò Arthur. “Mi sono stancato di chiamarti ‘drago’. Voglio darti un nome. È il minimo che posso fare. Nessun favore deve essere dimenticato”  
Il drago si erse, agitato, per qualche motivo che Arthur non riuscì a capire.  
“C’è una leggenda, dalle mie parti” disse lentamente, dopo aver pensato a lungo. “Si canta di un drago rosso, amico della gente del regno vicino. Ha aiutato anche la mia gente, a volte. Non so il nome del drago, ma quando si parla di lui, si parla anche dell’eroe Cadwalar, re di quella zona. Ti piace?”  
C’era un’emozione strana, negli occhi del drago, un qualcosa che Arthur non riusciva a comprendere. Il drago ruggì, e ruggì di nuovo, battendo le zampe a terra.  
“Oh” sussurrò Arthur, deluso che al drago non piacesse il nome. Non che gliel’avrebbe detto.  
Il drago però ruggì di nuovo, e scosse la testa in verticale. Arthur non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso.  
“E Cadwalar sia”.

     Non essendo la persona più sociale del regno, Arthur non ebbe da imparare ad apprezzare la sua nuova condizione. Essere un membro della famiglia Kirkland significava essere sempre presente agli eventi più in voga e mescolarsi alla gente, qualcosa che non aveva mai imparato a fare correttamente, per cui esserne lontano era un gran sollievo. Dire che fosse solo però, con un compagno dall’enorme mole, incapace di parlare ma sempre espressivo, era impossibile. Cadwalar era una compagnia anche troppo persistente, a volte. Pur di essere lasciato da solo, Arthur gli lanciava addosso un potente getto d’acqua che stordiva il drago il tempo necessario per una buona sgridata.  
Eppure, Cadwalar non rinunciava ad stare in sua compagnia, anche quando Arthur, nervoso, lo insultava.  
Era assurdo, pensava Arthur talvolta, che il suo unico amico fosse un drago. Poteva dire qualcosa riguardo alla sua indole, aggiungeva quella parte della sua mente che il mago non amava ascoltare ma che sussurrava spesso nella sua mente cose cattive. Durante quei momenti in cui si odiava con passione, però, Cadwalar era lì, a spingerlo con il muso ad alzarsi per andare a giocare da qualche parte.  
     “Lasciami stare” borbottò Arthur percependo il muso del drago dietro di sé. “Non voglio”  
Cadwalar lo spinse, ignorando i suoi desideri.  
“Lasciami stare!” sbottò il mago. “È così difficile da capire? Vorrei stare solo qui seduto a pensare per un attimo, ma no, tu vieni qui a disturbarmi ogni volta! Non mi merito nemmeno questo?”  
Il drago si sedette accanto a lui, finalmente percependo che qualcosa non andava.  
Arthur si mise il viso tra le mani. “Vorrei solo tornare a casa” sussurrò. “Vorrei sedermi su una poltrona, leggere un libro e far finta che vada tutto bene”  
Il drago ringhiò piano.  
“No, non posso” rispose, sospirando e sollevando lo sguardo per incontrare il muso di Cadwalar. “Per tanto tempo sono stato un peso per la mia famiglia, l’ennesimo figlio, incapace di dare lustro al nome dei Kirkland e speravo che uccidendo un drago avrei potuto conquistarli… Non mi accoglierebbero sapendo che entrambi siamo vivi. Uno dei due deve morire, non importa quale. Sono stato un codardo, e se torno me la farebbero pagare. E Gilbert, giù al villaggio. Non sono riuscito a dimostrare niente. Non valgo niente”  
Il drago mugolò tristemente e poggiò la sua testa sulle gambe del mago e, se non gli avesse tagliato la circolazione, Arthur di certo sarebbe saltato in aria per l'improvvisa sorpresa. Cadwalar fino ad allora non si era fatto problemi ad avvicinarsi a lui, ma mai tra loro si era stabilito un contatto fisico così amichevole ed intimo. Doveva proprio fare pena, pensò il mago. Cadwalar strusciò gentilmente il muso sulla sua maglia, graffiandola, ma Arthur non si lamentò, sorpreso dall'inaspettato gesto affettuoso.  
Con esitazione allungò una mano tremante e la pose lentamente sul muso. Cadwalar non si mosse, nè fece alcun rumore, conscio per una volta dell'importanza del momento. Sotto i polpastrelli, Arthur poteva sentire ogni grande scaglia, dura e rugosa, ma calda e la forza vitale del drago. Cadwalar vibrava di energia magica, un'energia che Arthur aveva già avvertito in precedenza, ma non ricordava dove. Facendo bene attenzione, Arthur grattò alcune scaglie e Cadwalar chiuse gli occhi ed emise un lieve verso di apprezzamento.  
"Grazie" sussurrò Arthur.

     "Cad, dove mi stai portando?" chiese Arthur, irritato. Erano in cammino da parecchio tempo ormai, dato che Arthur si era categoricamente rifiutato di volare seduto sul dorso di Cadwalar, accorciato in Cad per praticità. Non sapeva dove stessero andando e ciò lo irritava parecchio. Arthur detestava non essere lui stesso al comando, tranquillo di non subire alcun danno a causa altrui. Quasi si chiedeva il mago se Cadwalar non lo sapesse, essendo abitudine del drago condurlo dove voleva senza altro avvertimento che una spinta alla schiena.  
Non che avesse altro da fare per non seguirlo.  
"Sai, non sono un tuo giocattolo" continuò quando Cadwalar non diede il minimo segno di averlo ascoltato. "Non appartengo alla tua razza e sono piccolo ai tuoi occhi, ma penso di meritarmi almeno un po' di rispetto, sai? Non sono obbligato a fare cosa vuoi tu! Ma mi stai a sentire? Stupido drago..."  
In quel momento, Cadwalar ruggì, e Arthur dovette alzare lo sguardo dalle foglie e dai rametti che stava calpestando con ferocia al drago. Non che avesse paura. Conosceva Cad abbastanza bene per sapere che i suoi insulti scivolavano addosso le sue scaglie e che non gli avrebbe fatto del male. Davanti a lui, scoprì con meraviglia, c'era un lago enorme, tanto grande da non lasciare intravedere dove fosse la sponda opposta, in mezzo al quale, Arthur sapeva, passava la sua barriera.  
"È molto bello" disse a Cadwalar.  
Il drago però sembrava che non stesse pensando a quello, quanto, rivelava il suo sguardo, ai pesci che vivevano nel lago.  
Arthur rise. "Non pensi ad altro che al cibo, tu, vero? Sei un ingordo"  
Cadwalar ruggì, correndo verso la superficie celeste, e Arthur avrebbe dovuto sapere cosa stava per succedere, ma non ebbe il tempo di agire, ritrovandosi fradicio dalla testa ai piedi. Cadwalar, il cui muso era l'unico che sporgeva dall'acqua, rise.  
Arthur incrociò le braccia, ignorando lo spiacevole splotch dei suoi vestiti umidi, e arricciò le sopracciglia. "Pensi davvero di cavartela così? Adesso vedrai!" esclamò iniziando a rimuovere i suoi vestiti e lasciandoli ordinatamente al sole per farli asciugare. Rimasto solo in brache, più tranquillo di quanto sarebbe mai stato così nudo di fronte ad altre persone intente a giudicare la sua magrezza, puntò il dito contro Cadwalar. "Non ti farò prendere alcun pesce!"  
Così si gettò in acqua. Ogni volta che Cadwalar era sul punto di farsi un buon spuntino, con i suoi poteri Arthur creava una forte corrente che trascinava via dalle fauci del drago le povere vittime della sua ingordigia. Di rimando Cad, battendo una zampa contro la superficie liscia dell'acqua, creava delle onde che sommergevano il mago.  
Era stupido, ma pensandoci era la cosa più divertente che Arthur avesse mai fatto.  
Era ormai il tramonto quando uscirono finalmente dall'acqua, stanchi ed affamati. Abbandonate le sue prede, Cadwalar accese immediatamente un falò, di fronte al quale Arthur corse per asciugarsi. I pesci più piccoli, il pasto del mago, furono infilzati su dei bastoncini piantati vicino al fuoco.  
Quando ormai Arthur era asciutto e vestito, i pesci furono reputati 'cotti abbastanza', eufemismo per indicare lo stato di carbonizzazione del cibo. Fu un pasto semplice, ma piacevole.  
"Non possiamo tornare alla tana adesso" notò Arthur quando la Luna era ormai sorta. "Dobbiamo dormire qui"  
E così, come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo, il mago si ritrovò steso contro la pancia morbida del drago, coperto dalla sua ala, e dormì come mai aveva dormito in vita sua.

     “Non capisco” disse un giorno Arthur, dopo aver pensato a lungo. “Sei un drago irritante, ma sei buono; quindi, perché spaventare gli abitanti del villaggio così? A che ti serve l’oro che prendi dalla casa abbandonata? Non credo esista un mercato dei draghi”  
Steso accanto a lui al sole, Cadwalar si alzò e con il muso spinse Arthur verso la sua tana, ma stavolta il mago, curioso, non ne fu irritato. Tra i vari cunicoli della grotta, si lasciò guidare con poca grazia - sapeva che prima o poi si sarebbe trovato un livido proprio dove Cad lo spingeva - fino a quando giunsero in una grotta molto più grande, nella quale erano riposte quasi una decina di casse simili a quelle che Arthur aveva già visto prima.  
“Le accumuli qui?” chiese. Cadwalar annuì.  
Arthur si avvicinò alle casse, con l’intenzione di aprirle, ma aspettando una reazione del drago. Cadwalar annuì nuovamente. Le monete all’interno erano identiche a quelle che Arthur aveva già visto, ma c’era qualcosa a cui non aveva prestato attenzione.  
Erano impregnate di magia, la stessa magia di Cadwalar.  
“Questo tesoro è tuo. Qualcuno te l’ha rubato e lo stai recuperando dal villaggio, non è così?” chiese Arthur.  
Cadwalar ringhiò e si agitò, cercando di comunicare qualcosa che il mago non poteva capire. Aveva sbagliato qualcosa, questo era chiaro.  
“Non è tuo?” Cadwalar annuì. “C’è qualcosa… Tu e il tesoro siete collegati. Non so che magia è, ma è molto potente. Non posso definirla, né disfarla. Ma tu… tu sai già come fare, vero? È per questo che stai riportando le casse qui”  
Cadwalar annuì.  
“Allora dobbiamo darci da fare. Ti aiuterò. Solo perché ti ho intrappolato io qui, bada bene”  
Il drago scoprì i denti e poggiò delicatamente il muso contro il petto del mago. Arthur sorrise di rimando.  
“Andrò al villaggio e con la mia magia trasporterò tutte le casse qui. Poi tornerò qui. Ma tu mi devi promettere che non ti muoverai di qui. Non voglio che si spaventino di nuovo al villaggio. Io tornerò, ma tu devi rimanere qui. Mi sto fidando di te” disse Arthur, guardando Cadwalar negli occhi, una silenziosa preghiera di non tradirlo, non quando era successo fin troppe volte.  
Con deliberata lentezza e determinazione nello sguardo, Cadwalar annuì.

     C’era molta più gente nel villaggio, notò Arthur mentre si dirigeva verso la casa abbandonata. Anche se aveva fallito, i suoi sforzi erano serviti a qualcosa. Tutti sembravano più sereni, meno propensi a spaventarsi ad ogni rumore più forte. Chissà quanto tempo era passato da quando aveva intrappolato Cadwalar. Sicuramente abbastanza, pensò Arthur da non essere ricordato mentre camminava per la strada. Al suo passaggio nessuno dei contadini alzò lo sguardo dal loro lavoro, impegnati a far fruttare la terra che a lungo era stata ignorata. Un piccolo gruppo di bambini lo superò correndo e ridendo per le strade. Alcune donne indaffarate abbassarono lo sguardo in segno di saluto. Il villaggio era il ritratto della normalità.  
Senza farsi notare e con meno paura di quanta ne aveva provata la prima volta, Arthur entrò nella casa abbandonata. In assenza del drago le ragnatele erano ulteriormente cresciute, impedendo il passaggio. Arthur le scostò trattenendo un brivido di disgusto. Lo scricchiolio delle scale, ora che non aveva paura, sembrava più silenzioso. Non era questo però ciò che lo interessava.  
Nonostante il lungo tempo passato, le casse erano tutte come Arthur le aveva lasciate. Era strano, pensò Arthur, che nessuno avesse osato raggiungere il secondo piano della casa come avevano fatto lui e Gilbert. Forse temevano il ritorno del drago o che la casa fosse infestata, decise. Inoltre, sebbene fossero poveri, i cittadini sembravano abbastanza onesti da non mettere mano in cose non loro.  
Peccato che la paura del drago li avesse accecati a tal punto da non fargli notare che Cadwalar non aveva intenzione di far loro del male. Pensando alla prigionia del suo amico, bloccato in una foresta da solo, Arthur inviò magicamente tutte le casse, una dopo l'altra, alla sua tana.  
Aveva finito, pensò il mago con soddisfazione uscendo dalla casa a processo compiuto. Ora avrebbe potuto tornare alla sua vita tranquilla lontano dalla gente, magari fermandosi a comprare qualche ortaggio. Sembrava essere passata una vita dall'ultima volta che non aveva mangiato carne o pesce.  
     I suoi piani, però, non sarebbero andati in porto, scoprì il mago quando, in lontananza, vide Gilbert. Non voleva parlare con lui di come non aveva ucciso il drago, per cui decise di andarsene immediatamente, prima che il principe si accorgesse di lui.  
“Kirkland?! Pensavo che tu fossi morto!” Troppo tardi. “Ce l’hai fatta! Hai ucciso la bestia?” continuò avvicinandosi e battendogli una mano sulla spalla.  
Arthur arricciò le sopracciglia in un'espressione contrariata. Cadwalar non era una bestia, voleva esclamare, ma fu costretto a mordersi la lingua.  
“Me ne sono occupato” rispose scostandosi e sperando che il principe notasse che la sua compagnia non gli interessava.  
“Voglio sapere i particolari! Andiamo a bere una pinta insieme, così mi racconti. Deve essere stato magnifico quasi quanto me! Davvero non pensavo che uno pelle e ossa come te ce l’avreb-“  
“No, devo andare adesso. Ho degli impegni, sono solo passato a vedere come se la cavava il villaggio” mentì Arthur. Si allontanò dal principe e fece un lieve inchino, prima di camminare via di gran carriera. “Principe Gilbert, è stato un piacere”  
“Come? Rifiutare un alcolico?” chiese Gilbert, sorpreso, ma Arthur era già lontano. Strano, pensò il principe.

     “Cad? Sono tornato!” annunciò Arthur quando ormai la tana era in vista.  
Era ormai tardo pomeriggio ed era spossato dal viaggio. Cosa non avrebbe dato per mettersi a dormire in quel preciso istante! Ma Cadwalar comparve, e l’espressione del suo muso era diversa da ogni altra che Arthur avesse visto prima, triste, forse anche sconfitta.  
“Cad, che succede? Le casse non sono arrivate?” esclamò il mago correndo da lui.  
Il drago scosse tristemente la testa.  
Una mano subito corse ad accarezzare il suo collo. “Non fare così, non è da te. Doveva succedere qualcosa, vero? E non è successo niente. Controllerò le casse e vedrò cosa non-“  
Una freccia sibilò accanto al suo orecchio e si conficcò nel ventre molle del drago, che ruggì di dolore.  
     “Ma sei matto, Kirkland? Stai aiutando un drago!” esclamò una voce alle sue spalle.  
Il principe Gilbert gettò l’arco a terra e sguainò la spada, mentre osservava il drago, sconvolto. Prima che Arthur potesse fermarlo, Cadwalar si alzò in volo, ruggendo contro Gilbert, che però non indietreggiò. Il drago emise una colonna di fuoco, mancando deliberatamente il principe, ma vicina abbastanza da fargli percepire il calore.  
“Cad! Smettila! Gilbert, butta quella spada!” ordinò Arthur.  
Mentre Cadwalar si voltava verso di lui, il principe ne approfittò per fare un lungo taglio lungo il ventre del drago proprio sopra di lui. Cadwalar cadde con un tonfo sordo che agitò il terreno intorno e, prima che Gilbert potesse attaccare nuovamente, Arthur si fece avanti, creando uno scudo protettivo.  
“Non toccherai un’altra squama di Cadwalar!” esclamò, furioso e terrorizzato allo stesso tempo.  
“Tu sei matto” disse Gilbert, trafelato, abbassando la spada. “Gli hai anche dato un nome! Quel drago ti ha incantato!”  
“Cosa hai intenzione di fare? Non ce la farai contro un mago”  
“Allora chiamerò rinforzi!” disse Gilbert, e scappò via.  
     Il lamento di Cadwalar distolse l'attenzione di Arthur dal fuggitivo. Il drago era steso di lato, scoprendo il lungo taglio, su una pozza di sangue scuro. Subito il mago fu al suo fianco, verificando l'entità del danno.  
"Tieni duro, Cad" sussurrò Arthur, avvicinando le mani alla ferita. "Ti posso curare, ma tieni duro"  
Il drago respirò piano e stette immobile mentre il mago pronunciava antiche parole. Una esplosione di luce ricoprì entrambe le figure, per poi ritirarsi lentamente.  
Cadwalar alzò la testa. Arthur gli sorrise, stanco ma soddisfatto. "Rimarrà una brutta cicatrice, ma è chiusa. Ora, ce la fai ad andare? Dobbiamo fermare Gilbert"  
Il drago ruggì allegramente, poggiando la testa sul petto del mago in segno di ringraziamento. Poi, si stese completamente a terra, facendo segno ad Arthur di salire.  
"No. No no no no. Non sono così pazzo" disse il mago. Salire così in alto, senza alcun controllo su di sé e con il rischio di cadere? Assolutamente no.  
Cadwalar ruggì di nuovo, spingendo il mago con il muso. Arthur però non si fece convincere.  
"Posso usare la magia" disse.  
Cadwalar ruggì ancora.  
In quel momento Arthur capì che, sebbene fossero entrambi testardi, il drago avrebbe vinto la discussione e, volente o nolente, sarebbe dovuto salire su di lui. Sapeva, tra l’altro, che Cad aveva aspettato questo momento da parecchio tempo, forse per condividere con lui le bellezze del cielo - che, avrebbe obiettato, poteva benissimo ammirare da terra. Una concessione, decise, poteva farla.  
"Non la smetterai fino a quando non salgo, vero? Va bene" sospirò, scalando il drago e sedendosi sulla sua schiena. Per buona misura, si strinse al suo collo. "Ma fai piano!"  
Tumpf. Tumpf. Tumpf.  
Con dei potenti battiti delle sue enormi ali, il drago si sollevò lentamente dal suolo. Con un urlo certamente mascolino Arthur si strinse ancora più forte a Cadwalar. Mentre il drago si alzava sempre di più, il mago chiuse gli occhi, concentrandosi solo sull’ipnotico rumore delle ali e pensando intensamente di essere con i piedi per terra. Cadwalar, però, non sembrava aver notato la sua paura. Con un movimento del collo e un ruggito, fece aprire gli occhi al mago.  
Tutto attorno a loro c’era solo l’arancio del cielo durante il tramonto, che contrastava con il verde delle foreste e il bianco delle rocce sotto di loro. Se non pensava a un possibile schianto, Arthur doveva ammettere che era magnifico. La pace che aveva cercato per tutta la sua vita era lì, accompagnata dal battito delle ali e dai leggeri versi di Cadwalar.  
“Grazie. È splendido” sussurrò al drago.  
Cadwalar girò il muso verso di lui, con un’espressione felice e… maliziosa. Oh, no, pensò Arthur, sentendosi sudare freddo ed impallidire.  
“Non ci provare!” riuscì ad esclamare prima che il drago si gettasse in picchiata verso terra.  
Il vento batteva forte sulla faccia e sui capelli del mago. Il suo cuore perse un battito, forse due, mentre il mago urlava come mai aveva fatto in vita sua, terrorizzato, mentre scivolava via dal drago. Più vedeva il terreno avvicinarsi, più si sentiva mancare, per cui decise di chiudere gli occhi e stringersi al drago finché non fosse finita.  
     Stava respirando rumorosamente quando Cadwalar atterrò senza problemi sulla terraferma, ma Arthur, impegnato a calmarsi, non se ne accorse fino a quando il drago non ruggì. Solo in quel momento osò aprire gli occhi e immediatamente, pur sentendosi le gambe molli, smontò dalla schiena di Cad.  
“Questa è la volta che ti uccido” disse, con voce roca.  
“Sarebbe ora” rispose un’altra voce. Alzati gli occhi, Arthur vide Gilbert di fronte a lui, di nuovo in posizione di combattimento, spaventato.  
“Non fare niente” intimò. “Questo drago non ha fatto del male a nessuno, se non alla mia sanità mentale”  
Dietro di lui, Cadwalar rise. Gilbert lo guardò con sospetto e curiosità.  
“Chiedi in giro. Nessuno al villaggio è stato attaccato da lui”  
“E che diamine ci faceva se non voleva mangiare nessuno?” chiese il principe, con una mano sul fianco, più simile a se stesso in quel momento che non prima, mentre cercava di fare l’eroe.  
“Recuperava il tesoro nella casa abban- aspetta” si bloccò Arthur, ricordando esattamente ciò che era successo durante la sfida fra lui e Gilbert. Subito, si volse verso il drago. “Ecco cosa mancava! Come ho fatto a scordarlo? Raccogliere il tesoro non ha funzionato… perché lui” e indicò Gilbert “ha preso l’ultima moneta!”  
Cadwalar si volse verso Gilbert e il principe indietreggiò con le mani alzate.  
“Ehi, non capisco che sta succedendo! Che ho fatto di male?”  
“Quella moneta che ti ho detto di non prendere. Ce l’hai qui?”  
Gilbert ghignò mentre la prendeva dalla tasca e la tirò al mago. “Eccola. Non serve a niente, nessuno al villaggio voleva averci a che fare”  
“Perché al villaggio hanno molto più buonsenso di te” rispose Arthur corrucciando le sopracciglia. “Questa moneta, come le altre nascoste nelle casse, ha un particolare potere magico che le lega a questo drago. Se avessi avuto forse anche solo un’altra moneta, chissà cosa sarebbe potuto succedere!”  
“Cosa?” chiese Gilbert con arroganza, non credendo ad una sua parola.  
“Vieni, e ti dimostrerò esattamente che cretino sei” disse Arthur, puntandogli un dito contro il petto.  
“Affare fatto”

     Dopo aver categoricamente rifiutato di tornare in volo alla tana, Arthur aveva lasciato la moneta a Cadwalar con appropriati incantesimi in modo che il drago potesse portarla con sé senza timore di farla cadere. Forse avrebbe dovuto accettare il passaggio, pensò, quando Gilbert iniziò a parlare mentre camminavano.  
“Come diamine hai fatto a non ammazzare il drago e rimanere vivo?”  
“Te l’ho detto. Cadwalar non vuole fare del male a nessuno”  
“Cadwalar? Che razza di nome è?” chiese Gilbert ridendo. Arthur arricciò le sopracciglia, irritato e pronto a sbottare. “Beh, scommetto che tu avresti un sapore orrendo”  
“E tu? Penso che farebbe indigestione del tuo ego spropositato!”  
“Ma avrei un sapore magnifico” replicò Gilbert.  
“Non ci giurerei! Scommetto che sarei più buono di te”  
“Con quelle sopracciglia? Non credo proprio!”  
“Che diamine centrano le mie sopracciglia?” esclamò Arthur.  
“Per non parlare del tuo pessimo carattere. Continueresti a tirargli calci anche nel suo stomaco”  
“Beh, tu lo faresti ammalare di certo” rispose Arthur.  
Davvero, stavano litigando su chi fosse meglio da mangiare? Solo Gilbert era capace di impegnare la gente in discussioni così stupide, pensò Arthur scuotendo la testa. Almeno però, lo aveva convinto a non uccidere Cadwalar… per il momento. Qualunque fosse l’incantesimo del tesoro, il mago sperò che fosse qualcosa di buono, che convincesse il principe una volta per tutte.  
     All’improvviso, una luce bianca accecò sia il mago che il principe.  
Che diamine stava succedendo?  
“Cadwalar!” esclamò Arthur, correndo nella direzione della luce, inciampando in radici e massi.  
“Dove diamone vai, non si vede niente!” esclamò Gilbert in lontananza.  
“Non mi importa” disse Arthur.  
Era ormai alla grotta, quando la luce finalmente si diradò. Lentamente il mago batté le palpebre, cercando di abituarsi al buio della sera, illuminato dalla Luna piena.  
“Cadwalar? Dove sei?” chiese, sempre più preoccupato dalla mancanza di ruggiti.  
     Una risata sconosciuta, viva e piena echeggiò intorno a lui e Arthur si voltò nella direzione di Gilbert, che allora emergeva dalla foresta. Non era il principe però, quello che stava ridendo.  
“Arthur!” esclamò una voce e il mago vide uscire dalla ana di fronte a lui, un uomo alto e biondo, forse più giovane di lui, con una lunga cicatrice lungo il torso, molto attraente e… nudo.  
Il mago sentì caldo e realizzò che molto probabilmente era completamente rosso.  
“Chi- chi diamine sei tu?” chiese, sentendo la voce venire fuori come uno squittio. Ancora più imbarazzato, risolvendo di tenere gli occhi fissi sul volto dello sconosciuto, si schiarì la voce.  
“Sono io! Cadwalar, ma il mio vero nome è Alfred” esclamò il ragazzo, abbracciandolo con eccitazione. “Oh, è una vita che lo volevo fare” disse, per poi prendere il volto di Arthur fra le mani per baciarlo sonoramente sulle labbra.  
Immobile dalla sorpresa, Arthur trovò la forza per tirargli uno schiaffo sulla guancia.  
“Non ci provare. Tu non sei Cadwalar!”  
“Certo che lo sono! Non hai visto la cicatrice? Me l’hai curata tu quasi un’ora fa!”  
“Coincidenza” disse Arthur, tentennando.  
Sì, la cicatrice, per quel poco che riusciva a vedere, era del tutto simile a quella di Cadwalar, ma non voleva crederci. Non voleva nemmeno pensare che aveva confessato quello che provava, che si era fatto guardare quasi nudo, che si era lasciato andare di fronte ad un altro uomo. Con un drago era semplice: come avrebbe fatto a prenderlo in giro e a chi avrebbe potuto spifferare tutto?  
Ma Alfred non sembrava aver notato il suo dilemma.  
“Allora posso dirti che ti piace giocare al lago, anche se non vuoi farlo notare, o che desideri che la tua famigli-“  
Arthur fu svelto a tappargli la bocca, conscio della presenza di Gilbert.  
“Ho capito, ho capito” disse, ancora rosso come un peperone.  
“Ma io ti conosco!” esclamò il principe, avvicinandosi.  
“Sì, ricordi? È stato quella volta, quando-” disse il ragazzo.  
Arthur si schiarì la voce. “Potremo parlare quando vogliamo più tardi. Ma prima…” disse, facendo sfumare la voce e abbassando lo sguardo.  
Alfred rise.  
“Come siamo timidi, Kirkland!” lo prese in giro Gilbert.  
“È un fatto di decenza!”

     Per amore della decenza, Alfred aveva acconsentito a vestirsi e, dopo aver acceso un fuoco fin troppo piccolo rispetto ai falò a cui Arthur si era abituato, era arrivata l’ora di parlare.  
“Quindi il tesoro era maledetto” disse Arthur, a rispettabile distanza da quello che fino ad allora era stato il suo migliore amico, e che al momento era un completo sconosciuto. Erano passati i tempi in cui si riscaldava sotto la sua ala, pensò Arthur con tristezza.  
Alfred annuì. “Avevo ormai portato tutte le casse nella casa quando mi sono trasformato. Non me l’aspettavo proprio! All’improvviso avevano tutti paura di me, e ho deciso di riportarle indietro”  
Arthur sospirò. “Non ti ha detto nessuno che i tesori maledetti non vanno toccati?”  
“Non ne ero sicuro! Poi ho incontrato Gilbert, e lui mi ha detto che le maledizioni non esistono! Non è vero, Gil? Gil?”  
Non c’era più traccia del principe intorno al fuoco. Data la rabbia di Arthur in quel momento per la sua stupidità e i suoi cattivi consigli, fuggire di certo era stata una buona idea. Non che il mago l’approvasse.  
“Quel tipo! Prima dice stupidaggini, poi ruba monete di nascosto e ora scappa come un vigliacco!” esclamò.  
Alfred sorrise. “Beh, ha imparato, non ti pare? Anche io ho imparato qualcosa”  
“Che prendere tesori abbandonati non è una buona idea?”  
Alfred fece un sorriso malizioso e nei suoi occhi Arthur rivide la stessa espressione di Cad. “Che per fare amicizia con un certo mago bisogna diventare un drago”  
Arthur gli tirò una gomitata nello stomaco. Alfred rise, divertito. Poi calò il silenzio.  
“Arthur?” chiese in tono esitante Alfred.  
“Sì?”  
“Cosa faremo adesso?”  
Era la domanda giusta. Arthur aveva trovato in un drago un amico, e adesso il drago era un umano. Avrebbe dovuto rendere le cose più facili, ma non era così. Il futuro era sconosciuto e lontano.  
“Non lo so. Tornare a casa, forse, o andare dove serve un mago. Tu che pensi di fare?”  
“Tornerò al villaggio. La gente qui è povera e anche se non ho un tesoro con me, darò una mano in altri modi”  
L’espressione esitante non si confaceva al volto di Alfred, fatto per mostrare felicità e gioia, un sorriso che non aveva smesso di possedere anche quando era un drago. C’era anche speranza, tanta speranza, riflessa in Arthur al pensiero di poter portare lui quella felicità e quella gioia. Prima ancora che Alfred pronunciasse le parole seguenti, il mago sentì un piacevole calore e la realizzazione che la sua, di felicità era proprio lì accanto all’altro.  
“Penso che avremmo proprio bisogno di un mago”  
Sul volto di Arthur, lento come un fiore che si schiude, si allargò un grande e sincero sorriso.

     L’aveva combinata grossa questa volta, pensò Gilbert allontanandosi dall’ex-tana dell’ex-drago. Se il mago l’avesse beccato, di certo non sarebbe stato tutto intero.  
Non che fosse colpa sua.  
Chi diamine avrebbe potuto pensare che c‘era una maledizione o che una sola moneta potesse servire a qualcosa?  
Tutte cavolate, ecco che cosa erano.  
E poi, l’aveva vista subito la tensione tra quei due.  
Un giorno, Gilbert era certo, lo avrebbero ringraziato per il suo aiuto fondamentale. Gilbert il Grande non sbagliava mai! Che stupido, Kirkland, a non capirlo.  
Con un ghigno trionfante, il principe Gilbert si mise alle spalle quest’avventura, sperando di non avere più a che fare con maghi bisbetici e draghi confusi, e continuò il suo viaggio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitolo due scritto da aerith1992  
> Icon di Echo


	4. Capitolo tre

 

     Aveva sempre visto il mondo dall’unica finestra della sua stanza e, per lei, era composto solamente dalla piccola radura ove sorgeva la torre.  
Non sapeva cosa c’era oltre; l’aveva solo immaginato leggendo i libri che aveva a disposizione.  
Poi, un giorno, era giunto da lei un principe e le aveva narrato di ciò che c’era al di là di quella radura.  
Da quel giorno lei aveva sognato di vederlo con i suoi occhi.  
Il mondo che conosceva le iniziava a stare stretto.  
Il mondo che conosceva non le bastava più.  
Si sistemò la casacca di foggia maschile, sperando di averla indossata nel giusto modo, e dette un’occhiata alla stanza in cui aveva passato quasi tutta la sua vita: non sentiva alcun rimpianto ad andarsene.  
Non poteva più rimanere lì dopo ciò che aveva conosciuto attraverso Roderich e dopo essere venuta a conoscenza dei suoi piani: voleva essere libera, voleva viaggiare e scoprire quel mondo a lei totalmente sconosciuto.  
Tirò il nodo della fune, assicurandosi che tenesse e, inspirando profondamente, s’issò sul davanzale della finestra.  
Ecco, il momento era giunto.  
Finalmente il suo viaggio avrebbe avuto inizio.

Gilbert buttò giù una sorsata di liquore, poggiando poi la bottiglia sul tavolo e guardando il marasma che c’era nella bettola: era annoiato, era passato troppo tempo dall’ultima avventura e non aveva nulla da fare se non bere come una spugna e cantare a squarciagola le canzoni che sentiva nelle locande.  
Senza contare, poi, che il tempo passava e presto i suoi avrebbero mandato le guardie per trascinarlo a casa e ficcargli una corona in testa.  
Corona che non voleva.  
Le responsabilità non facevano per la sua magnificenza.  
Afferrò di nuovo la sua compagna per quella sera, portandosela alle labbra e buttando giù un’altra generosa sorsata. Nello stesso istante la porta si aprì e una figura incappucciata entrò nel locale, zittendo immediatamente tutti.  
Divertimento, pensò immediatamente il principe, lasciando la posizione stravaccata e guardando il nuovo arrivato con interesse: sì, quella persona misteriosa l’avrebbe senza dubbio portato a una nuova, magnifica avventura.  
Si alzò lentamente, marciando fra i tavoli e avvicinandosi allo sconosciuto.  
Era più basso di lui e, nonostante fosse completamente coperto dal lungo mantello scuro, poteva notare le spalle piccole: un ragazzino, forse? Oppure…  
Scosse il capo, scacciando dalla testa la seconda idea: una donna - e represse un brivido - non si sarebbe mai avventurata in quel posto da sola.  
O forse sì?  
“Buonasera!” esordì, appoggiandosi al bancone vicino allo sconosciuto e ghignando. “Posso offrirti una bottiglia di vino?”  
No, non stava abbordando lo sconosciuto, semplicemente gli stava dimostrando la sua magnifica generosità e, se poi questo l’avrebbe coinvolto nell’affare in cui era impelagato – perché una persona non entrava in una bettola senza togliersi il mantello, a meno che non avesse qualcosa di losco tra le mani – allora tanto meglio.  
Il misterioso individuo si voltò e la prima cosa che Gilbert vide furono due occhi verdi, una ciocca di capelli e un viso che non era per niente maschile. “Donna” dichiarò a denti stretti, fissando la sconosciuta come fosse un essere in via d’estinzione.  
Donna.  
In una bettola.  
Con un mantello addosso.  
Oh, sentiva benissimo l’odore di una magnifica avventura.  
“Hai finito di fissarmi?” gli domandò quella, incrociando le braccia e fissandolo dritto negli occhi, ricordandogli il suo cavallo, l’unico essere vivente che aveva il coraggio di sfidare la sua magnificenza e il suo potere.  
Stava per risponderle che doveva riservare quel trattamento allo sterco del suo equino, quando la porta si aprì di nuovo e Gilbert vide il volto di una sua vecchia conoscenza: il caro principe Roderich.  
Il suo eterno rivale, il suo compagno di giochi preferito.  
Sghignazzò, mentre i ricordi dell’ultima volta che s’erano visti riaffiorarono alla mente: come dimenticarsi il volto reso paonazzo dalla rabbia e dalla vergogna, il ‘te la farò pagare’ gridato e che aveva fatto ridere persino Antonio e Francis?  
”Dannazione” imprecò la sconosciuta quando il principe diede segno di averli visti.  
“Roderich, quanto tempo!” esclamò Gilbert con arroganza.  
Il nuovo arrivato estrasse la spada “Finalmente potrò farti pagare il tuo affronto”  
“Ce l’hai ancora con me per quello scherzo?”  
Il volto di Roderich diventò rosso paonazzo, facendo ghignare maggiormente Gilbert: e pensare che fino a poco fa si stava annoiando, mentre adesso aveva tra le mani una interessante sconosciuta che sicuramente gli avrebbe portato nuove avventure, e il caro Roderich che…  
Beh, lui lo faceva divertire con la sola presenza.  
Insomma, quale principe di tutto rispetto si faceva i conti in tasca prima di fare ogni cosa? Roderich.  
E quale principe stava attento a economizzare ogni mossa? Roderich.  
E quale principe sapeva essere come un gatto attaccato ai gioielli di famiglia? Roderich.  
“In ogni caso, Gilbert, allontanati dalla mia sposa!”  
“Cosa?”  
“E quando sarei diventata la vostra sposa, di grazia?” sbottò la sconosciuta, gettando indietro il cappuccio e rivelando una cascata di capelli castani. “Non mi sembra di aver accettato una vostra qualsiasi proposta”  
“Ma io vi ho liberato dalla torre”  
“Quando siete arrivato? Non credo di avervi visto, dato che me ne ero già andata! L’avete notata la fune che era appesa alla finestra? Ecco, sono scappata con quella! Non sarò mai vostra moglie! Voglio essere libera, dannazione!” dichiarò la giovane, pestando con forza un piede per terra e guardandosi poi intorno, in cerca di una via di fuga.  
Non sarebbe rimasta lì un secondo di più, non con Roderich e con il suo amico.  
Guardò un attimo il primo, in colpa per le parole che gli aveva rivolto.  
     Fin da piccola era stata rinchiusa in quella torre dalla matrigna, nel mezzo del bosco, perché non voleva occuparsi della figlioletta acquisita con il matrimonio, e aveva sempre osservato l’esterno con brama. Poi un giorno era apparso Roderich e, scalato la torre con l’aiuto di una fune, le aveva mostrato la via verso la libertà e le aveva insegnato tante cose: adesso sapeva che i fittavoli di suo padre non la conoscevano come Elisabeta ma come Rapunzel – che nomignolo idiota che la matrigna le aveva appioppato per chissà quale motivo! –, che c’erano streghe e draghi, che l’acqua di mare non va bevuta perché è salata e tanto altro.  
Solo che Roderich s’era messo in testa di sposarla e di renderla la sua regina, ovvero portarla via dalla torre e accoglierla - più che altro rinchiuderla - nel suo castello: da una prigione all’altra, in pratica.  
Proprio per questo, il giorno prima che Roderich arrivasse per portarla in salvo in piena regalia, aveva deciso di fuggire e, indossati gli abiti maschili che gli aveva chiesto – pregato –, s’era calata giù ed era scappata via.  
Adesso non era più Rapunzel – avrebbe ucciso la sua matrigna per quell’affronto! – ma semplicemente Elisabeta.  
Era stato bello incontrare altri esseri umani e, nella sua piccola fuga, aveva scoperto tante altre cose riguardo al mito che s’era creato su di lei – a quanto pareva, doveva avere capelli lunghissimi, che arrivavano dalla finestra della torre fino a terra – e sulla vita in generale.  
     Figurarsi, quindi, se adesso avrebbe seguito con tranquillità Roderich: neanche morta.  
Afferrò un boccale dal bancone della bettola, gettandolo contro il primo avventore e subito si scatenò un putiferio di insulti, spade e pugnali sguainate, pugni e calci; sorridendo Elisabeta strisciò per terra, guadagnando la porta e scappando velocemente all’esterno.  
“Dove andiamo adesso?” le domandò una voce maschile alle sue spalle, facendola sobbalzare dallo spavento. Si voltò trovandosi davanti l’amico di Roderich che la fissava con dichiarato divertimento. “Ah, mi mancava davvero una bella avventura!”  
“Prego?”  
“Mi mancava una bella avventura.”  
“L’ho capito, ma io non vado in cerca di avventure!”  
“Ma il magnifico Gilbert sì.”  
“E chi è Gilbert?”  
“Sono io!” esclamò il giovane. Poi, guardandola quasi come se fosse colpevole di un reato abominevole, aggiunse “In marcia, orsù, non vogliamo che Roderich ci rovini l’avventura, no?”

Elisabeta respirò a pieni polmoni, assaporando per la prima volta il sapore salmastro del mare, e quasi le veniva da piangere.  
“Ehi, dov’è la mia avventura?”  
Ecco, avrebbe voluto lasciarsi andare in un pianto disperato per colpa di quell’essere che la stava accompagnando da quando aveva lasciato la locanda: Gilbert, così aveva detto di chiamarsi – accompagnato da un Magnifico, che lei si rifiutava di usare –, era deciso a vivere un’avventura, come quelle che le aveva narrato durante i giorni che avevano trascorso insieme, e nulla era servito a fargli cambiare idea.  
Così continuava a seguirla, pretendendo la sua avventura.  
Strinse i pugni, voltandosi. “Ti ho già detto che non c’è nessuna avventura!”  
Gilbert la fissò, gli occhi rossi che si spalancavano come se lei avesse detto chissà quale eresia. “C’è sempre un’avventura!” decretò, incrociando le braccia al petto e fissandola come a ribadire quella legge universale.  
Sospirò, voltandosi nuovamente verso la distesa azzurra, quasi sperando che la calmasse e le facesse dimenticare l’essere che la seguiva.  
Perché si rifiutava di considerare Gilbert un essere umano.  
Era una seccatura fatta e finita.  
Socchiuse gli occhi, inspirando a pieni polmoni l’aria salmastra e ignorando lo sferragliare che si sentiva di sottofondo: se era Roderich si sarebbe buttata fra le sue braccia pur di non farsi più seguire da quell’idiota di Gilbert.  
“Finalmente vi abbiamo trovato, principessa.”  
Elisabeta spalancò gli occhi, voltandosi . Un plotone di fronte a lei aveva gli stemmi del suo casato: la matrigna aveva saputo, fu il primo pensiero che le venne in mente. Si guardò intorno, alla ricerca di una possibile via di fuga ma non ce n’erano e Gilbert fissava la scena palesemente incuriosito e divertito dalla piega che quella storia stava prendendo.  
“Tornerete con le buone, principessa?”  
Col cavolo, decise la ragazza, estraendo il piccolo pugnale che aveva rubato dopo la sua fuga dalla torre e parandosi davanti il plotone con solo quella piccola lama a difenderla.  
O la va o la spacca, pensò.

“Il Magnifico Me con i ceppi ai polsi” ringhiò Gilbert, dando calci all’aria e fissando furioso le guardie, facendola sospirare. “Non hanno assolutamente idea di quale affronto hanno osato fare”  
“Perché ti sei fatto catturare, allora?”  
“Sembrava un’avventura divertente” rispose Gilbert, che di certo non avrebbe accettato la sconfitta.  
La ragazza sospirò nuovamente. “Per te è tutto divertimento e avventura?”  
“Perché? Cos’altro dev’essere? Finché il Magnifico Me si diverte, tutto il resto non conta”  
Elisabeta apri la bocca , pronta a ribattere la scemenza che quel giovane le aveva appena detto, ma il carro frenò bruscamente, interrompendola.  
Una delle guardie le si avvicinò e, con un sorriso sbieco, la spinse giù dal mezzo. “Qualcuno vuole vedervi, vostra altezza.”  
Elisabeta quasi s’immaginava chi fosse quel qualcuno e, infatti, quando vide la matrigna non si sorprese più di tanto. “Gotel…” mormorò, tenendo la testa alta e fissandola con astio.  
“Rapunzel”  
“Il mio nome è Elisabeta”  
“Posso confermare” s’intromise Gilbert, facendo capolino dal carro e fissando le due con interesse. “Quando ho provato a chiamarla Elisabeth mi si è rivoltata contro come un gatto randagio!”  
Gotel osservò l’intruso, alzando le sopracciglia e valutandolo.  
“E questo chi è?” domandò, volgendosi verso il capo delle guardie.  
L’uomo guardò i suoi subordinati, poi fissò la regina.  
“Era con la principessa” dichiarò, alzando le spalle, come se questo risolvesse la questione.  
Gotel si massaggiò la fronte e scosse il capo.  
“Non voglio sapere altro” disse, relegando al suo posto il capitano e tornando a concentrare la sua attenzione sulla principessa. “Per quanto riguarda te, Rapunzel…”  
“Elisabeta.”  
“Quel che è. Dicevo, per quanto riguarda te, tornerai nella torre e ci resterai per sempre!”  
“Cosa? Mai! Io non tornerò là! Non puoi costringermi…”  
“Ehi, lei non può tornare alla torre, è la chiave per la mia prossima avventura!” si inserì nuovamente Gilbert.  
“Cosa?”  
“Lascialo perdere, non sa quel che dice”

“E, quindi, come avete fatto a liberarvi?” domandò la locandiera, dopo aver ascoltato la storia e fissando i due con interesse “Sembrava quasi che Gotel avrebbe portato Rapunzel…”  
“Elisabeta.”  
“Alla torre”  
“Il Magnifico Me ha risolto la situazione!” dichiarò Gilbert, indicandosi con il pollice e sorridendo alle due donne. ”Dopo essersi facilmente liberato, ha sconfitte le guardie e portato la donzella in salvo”  
“Mentre questo qua” dichiarò Elisabeta sovrapponendosi a lui e indicandolo “sbraitava su quello che avrebbe fatto perché avevano avuto il coraggio di legarlo, ho tagliato le corde con il mio pugnale e me la sono data a gambe”  
“E lui?”  
“Purtroppo l’hanno lasciato andare e mi ha trovata subito”  
La locandiera annuì con fare serio, facendo vagare lo sguardo dall’uno all’altra. “E adesso cosa farete?”  
Elisabeta fissò Gilbert un secondo, poi scosse il capo sorridendo. “Andiamo a caccia di un’avventura”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitolo tre scritto da Echo  
> Icon di Echo


	5. Epilogo

Che gran giorno fu quello del ritorno del principe Gilbert!  
L’intero castello aveva sentito la sua mancanza e nessuno era riuscito ad abituarsi allo stile di vita sonnacchioso senza la sua presenza distruttiva. Che gioia avevano provato tutti all’avvicinarsi dello scadere dell’anno! Nessuno l’avrebbe ammesso, ma era visibile a chiunque entrasse nelle sale del castello, riccamente decorate per dare il benvenuto al principe.  
I primi ad accoglierlo furono Francis ed Antonio, che si erano appostati sulla strada per il castello per sorprenderlo. Fu Gilbert, però, a sorprendere loro. Elisabeta cavalcava accanto a lui, splendente e decisamente una donna.  
“Ricordo la nostra conversazione prima della tua partenza” disse Francis, piacevolmente sorpreso, baciando la mano della ragazza “ma non dovevi per forza trovare qualcuno per provarmi che avevo ragione?”

Il Regno festeggiò per una settimana il ritorno del principe, benché fosse chiaro a tutti, una volta ascoltati i suoi racconti, che non aveva imparato nulla dalle avventure che aveva vissuto. Elisabeta era con lui, però, e sembrava una ragazza con buonsenso, e il Re e la Regina decisero che, finché loro figlio fosse accompagnato da lei, non avrebbero avuto nulla da temere. I due erano perfetti l’uno per l’altra, né uguali né troppo diversi.  
Non fu una sorpresa il loro matrimonio, dunque e Francis e Antonio, entrambi testimoni dello sposo, furono tanto gentili da non ripetergli all’orecchio ‘io te l’avevo detto’ per tutta la cerimonia, preferendo ricordarlo nel loro discorso durante i festeggiamenti.  
La vera sorpresa, invece, fu Ludwig, sorpreso a ballare la macarena , completamente preso da un ragazzo sorridente che Gilbert non avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio di prendere in giro o mettere nei guai.  
E quando giunse il momento per Gilbert di diventare Re, grazie alla guida di Elisabeta, salì al trono senza fare troppe proteste, con un’espressione maliziosa che Francis e Antonio riconobbero subito come avviso di nuovi guai.  
“Come primo atto come Re” dichiarò Gilbert “abdico in favore di mio fratello Ludwig, che sono certo sarà molto più in gamba di me”  
Mentre intorno a lui si levavano proteste, si tolse la pesante corona dorata e il lungo mantello rosso, prese la mano di Elisabeta e scappò via con lei dalla sala del trono.

Nessuno avrebbe più saputo del principe. C’è chi dice che non tornò mai al Palazzo, ma non penso sia andata così. Credo invece che andò a trovare spesso e volentieri Ludwig, il fratellino a cui aveva sempre voluto bene e i sue due migliori amici e, quando non era con loro, viaggiava insieme ad Elisabeta di avventura in avventura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogo scritto da aerith1992


End file.
